


Spell and Needle

by acedtheblondetest



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fair warning Kray is still the bad guy, M/M, Promare is Lio’s cat because yes, Rating May Change, Tattoo Shop AU, Witch AU, bell book and candle au, there is a brief time of Kray/Galo but it is not endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedtheblondetest/pseuds/acedtheblondetest
Summary: Lio Fotia is an elemental witch running a tattoo and piercing shop in the big city with his friends Meis and Gueira. Galo Thymos is a firefighter that has recently moved into their building, and he also happens to be dating Kray Oversight: the Deputy Fire Marshall. When an unexplained fire breaks out at one of the Fire Investigation Department’s Lucia takes it as an opportunity to learn more about her crush on the Paramedic Aina from her older sister Heris, the other part of their strangely small two-person team assigned to the case.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Spell and Needle

**Author's Note:**

> Basically while dog sitting I happened upon Bell, Book, and Candle on TMC and very immediately had to make a Promare AU, especially because I had just seen the English dub with friends. Secret witches? An unknowing character dating kind of a jerk and getting spelled into a relationship by a witch for petty vengeance? The witch actually falling for the poor spelled unknowing character? Chefskiss it was just too good to resist.
> 
> I’m also trying out actually PLANNING my first with this one so hopefully that means it will a) make more sense in the long run b) be released in a more timely fashion.
> 
> Anyway! Comments are always appreciated and let’s be friends over on Twitter :D I’m acetheblondtest over there.

Magic feels more akin to pure energy coursing through your veins rather than something as mundane as life blood. Electricity striking the top of your skull and alighting your spine, filling up the ventricles of your brain and your heart with white hot lava. It is an indescribable miracle on the molecular level that can be… difficult to put into words, especially for those that have never felt it themselves. He always thought it was a little like orgasming but - if he was to be honest even that comparison fell short.

Lio had always been a powerful witch to be sure. But still most in the magical community could understand the sensation even a little. The wonder of casting is universal among witches whether they be primarily elementally based like him or not. Every witch remembers the sheer thrill they felt the first time magic heeded their call and was executed with ease.

And yet, lucky as he was to have been born so gifted, Lio was luckier still. Lio found the same thrill elsewhere: in art. The buzz of the tattoo needle in his hand from the first moment he felt it was so alike to the splendor of magic. Nor did the similarities stop with the sensations. The concentration and finesse required to learn, to _master_ a spell, it so closely resembled the focus needed to ink someone’s skin in just the right shape and shade. Lio Fotia, one of the most powerful witches of his generation, was hooked on tattooing.

Large and intricate pieces were so easy to get sucked into, a way to showcase his skills or push himself to improve in unexpected twists. Sometimes, however, he preferred the ones that were just a tad on the simple side. These allowed him more free attention to spend on the client themselves. Like the girl that had entered his shop on a whim that late morning, so near to when it all began.

“I know this probably defeats the purpose, but is it possible to get something somewhere I can see but isn’t like… super visible either?” She had asked him straight off.

Lio had laughed. A first timer, obviously. But he had no judgment towards such people or even such questions - elsewise he would cut out a large portion of his business. “It’s very possible. Not every tattoo placement has to be super in everyone’s face, not if that’s not what you want. If you don’t mind my asking - what sort of work do you do?”

The girl - early twenties wearing the light makeup and comfortably neat clothes of a proper young career woman - averted her gaze away and shifted the sloping handles of her purse back up her shoulder. She was nervous. Understandable. “I’m in medical school.”

That was definitely one of the possibilities he had been thinking of. Lio nodded and began making light comments about how much work and ambition must be needed for something like that, while also listing places on the body that were easily concealed by scrubs. After some time the girl decided on a shoulder piece. It was a bit more brave than he had expected despite his own mentioning of the area, but he did not say so. Not when she had seemed to lose some of her nerves by then.

It was not always something he asked. If he was completely honest he had sometimes gotten responses he really didn’t think he needed to know, and in fact regretted hearing. But after the streak of bright wonder lit through her eyes when he presented the mockup sketch of her request - Lio simply had to know.

“So why Minnie Mouse?” The way she held herself and had dressed was not how he would normally picture someone that wanted a cartoon character permanently inked onto their body - but he had long since learned that sometimes reason went deeper than the skin.

He had tried his best not to sound condescending in any way. When she laughed, settled into the chair and held her sleeve tugged down off her shoulder, he was releived to see she was not upset by the question. “It is kinda weird, huh? Doesn’t really seem like my thing.”

Lio raised his hands defensively before lowering them to continue preparing his colors. “You said it, not me.”

“It’s what my parents always called my big sister when she was little, and they just kept it up ever after I was born.” Her eyes softened as she spoke. Whatever lingering tension eased out of her as she talked about her beloved elder sister known affectionately as Minnie. Even when Lio began the tattoo she continued, happy with his occasional comments or questions as he worked. Something about the past tense nature of her statements though…

“She sounds like an amazing person,” Lio said after a few moments of silence. He risked a glance up to her face from the simple shading underway.

Her eyes were a little distant then. “She passed away last year, right before I got accepted into medical school.”

Ah. Things began to fall into place. Lio gave a small, understanding nod. Maybe his eyebrows could convey the sympathy he felt through the starkness of his black surgical mask.

“Minnie was always… my biggest fan and supporter. I remember she would make me late night ‘brain smoothies’ when I was studying.” If her laugh was a little strained then Lio did not have the heart to comment on it. Instead he reached over to the counter to retreive a tissue and pass it up to her. The girl took it thankfully and dabbed at her eyes. “I wanted something of her that I could always look at when I need it. Not a photo on a phone that could get lost or anything like that.”

This was a moment of memory that Lio knew not to step into with a lot of rush or miscare. He remained quiet, simply straightening to survey his progress. Really he was pretty much done by that point. It was not a large or intricate image, but-a flash of light over his eyes stopped his train of thought. They were in an interior room with the exterior windows of the shop heavily tinted, but he knew the source of that reflection.

Lio lowered his mask. “You’re not allergic to cats, are you? I apologize.” He asked gently.

“Oh, not at all. I love cats.” She laughed just as Promare nimbly jumped up onto the foot rest of the large chair just beside her crossed ankles. How such a large creature moved so gracefully and quietly was a true wonder. The dark orange, brown tinged Norwegian forest cat turned his unnaturally bright neon blue eyes on Lio. His triangle shaped name tag stopped it’s twirling as he laid his furry length across the girls calves

“You can kick him off if he’s too heavy,” Lio warned, “it’ll be just a little more. I didn’t prepare enough color for this last bit.”

But the girl only giggled, turning her head to the side so she could see the ball of silky fluff as she pet his arched head with the hand still clutching her tissue. Lio spared his cat one look before he gave one surupticious nod and reached for the wooden box of inks on the counter behind him.

“It’s perfect,” she gasped later as she took in the new splash of red and black just below her collar bone. She wiped beneath her hands with her fingers - eyes even brighter than they had been when he showed her the concept sketch. They flicked up to the reflection in the mirror of Lio behind her leaning in a doorframe. “It’s just… so perfect.”

Promare rubbed against his leg while passing through the doorway. “I’m glad.” Lio hummed.

As soon as she was out the door it came, as Lio knew it would. “What did you do this time?”

The clinking of cleaned away glass bottles were not as high as the trilling voice. Lio shut the wooden box and returned it to the counter. “Nothing fancy. Every time she looks at it the ink will warm up a bit, just enough so she can feel it.”

Promare’s bushy tail swished lazily back and forth across the black of the tattoo chair’s cushions. “Very good choice.”

* * *

Career firefighting could be a high pressure, stressful, life or death profession. The list of possible dangers was longer than your arm between smoke inhalation, falling through weakened floorboards, a beam falling on you, and just your own slow reaction time in a split second of crisis. The training was grueling and most firefighters strove to be certified in multiple areas of the job so that their team could be well rounded enough for any situation.

But in between house fires and continued education workshops… there would be days of lounging around the firehouse. Lounging meaning slouching in beach folding chairs, eyes covered by neon colored flamingo or palm tree shaped sunglasses, with bare feet soaking in a kiddy pool. At least they were aware enough not to be drinking alcohol-based beach-aritas while on the job.

“How come HR hasn’t hunted you down for dating him, anyway?” One of the men asked. He did not even turn his bright green palm tree lens covered eyes to his friend in speaking, only pushed them up his bandaid wrapped nose. Clearly they still worked better than the brim of his backwards ball cap, or he was just in the aesthetic to win it.

“Wouldn’t HR be more mad at _him_ ?” The one wearing pink flamingo sunglasses sighed, his blue hair bobbing a bit in the full body motion of the tired puff out of air. “Even if he’s _waaaay_ higher up the food chain now, we were dating before. And he’s in a completely different department. It’s not like if I were dating the captain or anything.”

The third man, the only one too stuffy to wear fun beach sunglasses but still bored enough to be soaking his feet, snorted at the idea. “You think you could date the captain?”

Flamingo man sniffed and straightened in his chair - lifting the glasses up off of his eyes to glower. “I could date the captain if I wanted to, _Remi._ ”

Said captain stepped out onto the open concrete pad driveway of the firehouses drive. “Why am I dating Galo now?” He too was wearing sunglasses but… if the three lounging men could agree on anything, it would be that they could only count on one hand the number of times they had seen him _not_ in shades.

“I was wondering why there’s never been any uproar about him dating Deputy Chief Fire Marshall Oversight,” Varys shrugged.

The Captain nodded with a low sound of understanding. “Fire Marshall is technically a different branch than Fire Operations. And if they were together before he came into office it does not qualify as nepotism.”

“Ewwww,” Galo stuck his tongue out as he lowered the flamingoes back over his eyes, “we’re not cousins, Cap.”

Remi kicked water in Galo’s direction. “Nepotism isn’t just for family, you idiot.”

“That being said,” Captain Ignis crossed his arms, brows leveling in serious thought, “you haven’t gotten to see much of him since he was promoted, have you?”

Talk about nail on the head. The corners of Galo’s mouth drew downward in a clear pout as he slid down like a slowly deflating balloon in the beach chair. The motion continued until the majority of his back was in it’s seat portion, arms still comically hanging over the armrests. “He’s just so busy anymore. I barely get to see him.”

“I can’t even remember the last time you guys went on a date.” Varys tilted his head, large hand to his chin whilst peering up in search across his memories. “Unless you count the different fancy company dinners he let’s you go on.”

Rather than arguing over the sentiment of his boyfriend _letting_ him attend black tie events as his date, Galo only sighed even more. “Yeah. We haven’t done anything _fun_ in forever and a half. I gotta think of something we can do so he can get his mind off of the job. It’s not healthy - I get pretty worried.”

All four turned at the very recognizable cackle-laugh. Straight out of a cartoon, although perhaps more of the magical girl anime variety versus Galo’s comedic action, stood the source in all of her glory: pink streaked blonde hair up in spiral twin buns and a nearly perpetually worn white lab coat. “Aw, there weren’t blue shark glasses to match your hair Remi?” Lucia snickered.

“We were impressed he even took off his shoes and sat with us,” Varys laughed right back, waving her on over. “What’re you doing here?”

Without an ounce of reserve Lucia accepted the inviting gesture. She plucked the flamingo sunglasses right off of Galo’s face - easily ignoring his whined complaints - and placed them on her own. In placing fists on hips she surveyed the open garage behind them. “I came to see Aina. Is she around?”

“Aina had a continued education seminar for the better part of this morning,” Remi replied. “She said she might not be by at all today.”

After Galo’s deflating act Lucia almost appeared to _melt_ in her disappointment. She crouched down beside the kiddy pool to puff out her cheeks in a pout and swirl her finger through the water, watching the ripples formed in the wake of her movement. “And I finally had some time off too.”

“Did you not text her first to see if she was free?” Galo nudged her bent knee with his foot. While their situations were barely related enough in nature to be called second cousins - he still had sympathy for her romantic plight.

“I didn’t know when I’d hit a good stopping point,” Lucia mumbled. As childish as the size of her puffed cheeks were in appearance - despondency was clear in her eyes when she sighed and lifted stolen sunglasses to rest on her forehead. “Hey Galo?”

“Yeah, Luc?” Galo asked as he righted himself in his chair to give her his full attention. He was the picture of genuine concern for his friend.

While she was enough of an actress to be able to retain a look of sadness - he should have known by the hike of melodrama in her tone. “When was the last time you guys washed your feet? This water is pretty gross.”

* * *

With how long it took her to find a parking spot even for her motorbike, she was glad her sister had suggested she get there first and find them a table. Otherwise they likely would have been waiting a fair while to be seated and spent longer than her sister’s lunch break allowed. Yeah she was a well trusted supervisor and could likely get away with long lunches, but still. Aina respected her sister’s drive and had never wanted to get in the way of it.

Heris had practically raised Aina herself through the latter half of her school days, making her student life that much harder than it should have been. The road to her current position had been a difficult one and yet she never resented Aina for it. Now that Aina was grown and able to take care of herself Heris would still make time for them to meet like this, or to have last minute girls nights with pizza, beer, and face masks.

Aina’s heart warmed over in her chest when she caught sight of her sister’s hair - just two shades darker pink than her own. “Sorry I’m late, lunch traffic around here is wild,” she apologized, sitting across the table from her sister. The younger sister let out a relaxed breath once she had undone the three buttons of her dreaded training polo.

“Don’t get too comfortable on my account,” Heris laughed her subdued, professional laugh. While Aina worked hard at her job she straddled the line of looking too young with her high side-pony and love for denim short-shorts whenever she could get away with them, Heris went full tilt into the respected career woman vibe by choosing to keep her hair in a clean cut bob. This hairstyle was an option that showcased the length of her neck partnered alongside dark turtlenecks. Sometimes Aina at least wished her big sister would show the fun personality _she_ got to see through her glasses - but Heris always chose the same thin round frames that were just downright unassuming.

Heris sipped on her tea while Aina spoke with the waitress. Once they were again alone - as alone as two sisters could be at a bustling cafe during the lunch hour - she spoke. “How were your classes?”

“Just some refreshers and training on new defribulators we may or may not be getting,” Aina sighed, leaning back in her seat to cross her arms. “It was with all three districts, and it’s no secret the inner-city houses get dibs on new equipment first. Some of the townies were getting pissy at us by the end.”

“You have to manage how you react to colleagues, you never know who you may end up working with or even under later on,” Heris said matter-of-factly. It was the businesswoman that spoke, the scientist. But when her eyes softened it was the big sister… the daughter. “Some part of me hoped you would have gone to a smaller town, but you always did prefer the big city. I remember how much you pouted when dad moves us to the suburbs for that job.”

“Wishing you could get rid of me?” Aina snickered, resting her elbows on the table and chin in her hands to grin at Heris.

“Don’t be silly, I like having you nearby. Being able to keep track of you. You might not be the type to get in much trouble, but some of your friends are.” Heris shook her head. “And don’t make that face - you know I’m right.”

Just as their food arrived Aina’s phone vibrated on top of the table. She stole a quick glance at the screen before sighing. “Speak of the devil. Lucia”

To that Heris quirked a sidelong sort of grin. She cut her food, not even looking to meet her younger sister’s gaze. “Asking you on another date?”

Aina flagged a hand and shook her head. “I’ve told both of you this a million times.”

“Just because you made out with her at a bar doesn’t mean you want to have a relationship?” Heris delivered with such a typical voice of bluntness - devoid of the shock factor Aina often thought most sisters would have stating such things.

“No that,” Aina started before deflating a little, looking at her plate, “sounds worse than it is. I do like her more than that, but...” There was always a but. Even if she did not say it Aina could hear it echoing inside her head. Almost in Heris’ tone even.

“I’m not going to date someone with such bad time management skills. Her work-life balance is the worst I’ve ever seen.” For having apparently over-explained herself Aina all too easily launched into her same now almost age-old spiel. “Lucia is fun and really cute, don’t get me wrong, I love being with her. But she either wants to be together 24/7 or she won’t even shoot a quick text for weeks because she’s deep into some new project.” Another sigh. Why did she feel like she had to defend herself and her choices not only to her sister but, well, to her own self? Like every time she said it out loud it would make her feel less like she was passing up something good.

No. She made the correct choice and she would continue to. Aina gestured to Heris, jabbing with her salad-laden fork as if to put a physical period on her point. “Even when you were in school and working you made time to spend with me _and_ got your work done.”

“So you’re saying your big sister gave you high standards in your love life?” Heris snickered. Even if she was trying to meld teasing Aina with giving her advice, a skill so singularly perfected by older siblings, when Heris rested her cheek in her hand to watch Aina her eyes were full of affection. “I’m not sure how I should feel about that.”

“I don’t think having high standards is a bad thing.” Aina sniffed, her chin tilting up a fraction in defiance at the obvious poking fun. “I’ve watched you reach for the absolute pinnacle my entire life - and not once have you sacrificed your integrity to reach it. I’ve always wanted to model that and you know it.”

Heris went still whilst her bemused smile faltered. For a moment her eyes became distant, but only for a short span, and then they were on her plate of food. “You hold people too high up, Aina. Me included.”

* * *

“I’ll give you a shout next time I’m in town.” The man said, lingering in the doorway to give Lio a very obvious look. He stood with his elbow on the doorframe and his body curled towards Lio’s shorter figure - a clear way of showcasing the size difference between them. Not that Lio minded. He fully accepted that he tended to go for taller guys.

That did not mean he had to be a complete bore. “I’ll make it worth your while.” Lio arched a brow in an expression more combative than his tone was. _You better make it worth my while,_ more like. He waited for it - but this one did not make an attempt at a goodbye kiss then as he left Lio’s apartment. That did earn him a few more points in Lio’s book. It had been a fun night for sure, but now that it was over with Lio had no time for plays at romantic pleasantries. After a quick clean up of his bedroom and shower he headed down the stairs to the first floor of his building: his tattoo shop.

Except it turned out someone other than a one night stand was in the mood to interrupt his work.

“Could you not hit the switch with your tail?” Lio leaned back and sighed. That had been the third time their shop’s neon sign in the window, all in bright blue and purple tubes in the shape of a flame around the words MAD BURNISH, flickered on and off in an irritatingly nonsensical rhythm. The least he could do was make it look on purpose.

Promare turned his chin up and only continued to swipe his tail back and forth. He was sitting on the front counter of the shop, front paws lazily hanging over the edge while his fluffy butt was pressed to the wall. “When’s the next time you’re going to let us play with the fire?” Promare asked. “If you answer me that maybe then I’ll stop.”

With a roll of his eyes Lio hunched down again to get back to work - only to tap his pencil at the table some more. He was still not quite happy with the design to this one... “You know, I don’t think practicing anything with physical fire is a good idea with a firefighter as our new neighbor. At least for a while.” Although if he were to be completely honest he would not mind getting the attention of said neighbor. He had moved to the top most apartment of the shop’s three story building, leaving him just above the second floor in which Lio lived with his friends Meis and Gueira. There had been no real introduction yet but damn if that guy did not have broad shoulders…

As usual there was no hiding anything from the cat familiar with a fiber cable fast connection to his thoughts. “So if it gets him to come then it’s fine?”

“That is _not_ what I said.”

“But you thought it.”

The soft squeak of the back door, followed by the loud slam of it closing with it’s own weight. “Is the boss fighting with his familiar _again_?” Called Gueira. He was pulling off a knit cap and ruffling at his two tone red hair as he entered the front room where Lio was sketching. Gueira none too gently tossed his hat straight at Promare.

“Lio says no fire with a firefighter neighbor,” Promare pouted and took the opportunity to lay himself on top of Gueira’s discarded hat. All of his fluff and size made the thing completely disappear beneath him.

“Maybe he wants to make a good impression,” came from Meis, also appearing from the back. He chugged back part of a bottled water before continuing. Straight black hair swayed over one eye as he pointed the water at Lio. “He has the hots for him.”

“Hots,” Gueira repeated, snickering.

Lio sighed long and straightened himself up again. He really ought to get a better chair. It was disappointing when his posture of concentration caused more ache than a night of sex. “So what if I do?”

“Why haven’t you done anything about it?” Meis hummed. “You don’t usually balk at taking what you want, especially not with men that good looking.”

“He isn’t that attractive,” Gueira said. This was what he got for trying to tease Promare. Now the damn thing would not move off of his hat and just kept eyeing him with purposely purple and blue flaming eyes. “I just don’t get the appeal you see in humans, boss. They’re boring as shit.”

“You guys act like I jump every remotely hot man’s bones five minutes after spotting them,” Lio flicked his fingers and stuck his tongue out at his friends - his business partners. Sometimes he still wondered at the logic of mixing those relationships. “Besides, I don’t want anyone magical. I don’t need all of the mess.”

Meis turned his chin up to eye Lio down the line of his nose. That was the look he always wore before delivering something especially, irritatingly, uncomfortably to the very heart of a matter. “You mean you don’t want someone that could possibly understand.”

Sure enough even Gueira and Promare went silent for such a statement. Lio’s body tensed, so taut that if he allowed himself to fall too much into that same old hole of memories - he may just snap. Before he could be overwhelmed, however, he took a deep and centering breath. “Maybe I will try at our new neighbor. I could use a change.”

Rather than allow his boyfriend Meis with gradually narrowing eyes continue down his chosen path, Gueira was happy to pipe up at that moment. “Come to the Zodiac with us then, boss! They’ve got a touring band tonight so I don’t even have to work. We can all get our drink on, let off some steam for once.”

“You mean I can be your third wheel,” Lio snickered. He waved a dismissive hand. “I let off enough steam in work. You guys have fun tonight.”

At the clear rejection of his invitation Gueira began to shove Meis to the stairs. “If you change your mind, we’ll probably be watching Netflix until we head out later.” The redhead shot one last glare at Promare. He would get his hat back later.

No matter how he tried Lio’s concentration was shot even with their departure. The agitation born of Meis’ usual cryptic ‘advice giving’ made simple sketching impossible. But when he looked over to see Promare slowly stretching out on the counter, using Gueira’s hat under his front paws to make them slide that much more - he grinned. They always got so many likes when he posted photos of Promare on the shops Instagram page. What about if he tried the notoriously successful online gambit of putting clothes on pets? Like a hat, perhaps.

After an hour and a half photo shoot, a bit of light editing, and putting the post up Lio felt considerably better. He was able to get through most of the weeks inventory and bookkeeping by the time Gueira and Meis left for the Zodiac in the afternoon.

* * *

Why did all of his friends have to make fun of him when Galo was 100% on fire, completely and totally serious about wanting to do something fun and new with his boyfriend Kray? The only helpful one was the captain that had patted him on the back and suggested he ask people who have more free time than a couple of inner-city firefighters. Maybe he could ask the pizzaeria guy?

As soon as he got excited about the thought of pizza for dinner, however, Galo remembered he had some chicken at his apartment that needed to be cooked soon. Maybe he could look up Fun Date Ideas on Google while he ate at home… certainly Buzzfeed would have some options for him.

Except his phone was dead by the time he made it home.

And then what sugar he had for teriyaki sauce was little and clumped together in the bottom of the bag.

Galo could practically hear Remi in his head telling him he was being an over dramatic soap opera character when he pressed his forearm and forehead against the cool surface of his kitchen window. But sometimes looking outside helped him think better! So did the sudden shock of chill against his skin. He already had the chicken and veggies simmering away, he couldn’t just give up in favor of pizza _now_ … what about those delivery services? Would someone deliver… just a bag of sugar?

Oh, weren’t those some of his neighbors leaving down the street? There was a figure with red hair leaning on another thin one with long, straight black hair. Black attire further added to the resemblance they bore to his few memories of those that lived beneath him. Was that the goth or punk fashion style? He could never figure out the difference. Did the fact that he was pretty sure they also ran the tattoo and piercing shop on the first floor count as another deciding factor? Probably not if he could not decide what said factor MEANT…

Wait. Weren’t there three guys that lived in that apartment? Yeah, he’d seen him picking up that giant cat from a window once. The light hair with almost green undertones had always caught his eye. To the point that Galo remembered noting he was also the one seen through the shop windows the most often. Most of his pale hair pulled into a small, high pony at the back of his head besides puffy bangs and a layer to the opposite side of his face than where Galo was viewing from. The ear he could see had a bar crossing the top of the inside cartilage and ending more in the middle of the outside of the ear. What was that one called-industrical? That didn’t sound right… whatever it was, it was black, same as the three spikes coming up the backside of his lower lobe. 

The man was speaking to a customer at the counter, his eyes downcast and head tilted as he gestured all over a piece of paper between him and the customer. He was wearing a white tank under a black hoodie with blue designs along the sleeves. Galo thought he caught the image of a whispy tattoo up the side of the guy’s neck, but he could not be sure. When he turned his head and the sunlight caught it just right Galo saw a flash of color catching at an otherwise matte black triangle earring in the guy’s other earlobe.

What kind of apartment would a guy like that, with friends like that, have? All black leather and spikes even in the furniture? How uncomfortable and unfriendly… The light haired one would open the door and stand in the doorway, so small in comparison that Galo would be able to see the whole of the living room. Something straight out of a 90s punk rock movie that was ‘loosely based on the real events’ of some band he had vaguely heard of - there would be black walls, posters filled with hard to read sketchy words and that red letter ‘a’ symbol. The one with a red circle round it that child him had once thought was the sign of a grading system by some tagging professor pleased with a street artists students work.

To the expectant man Galo would flash his big firefighter smile and say something so instantly cool and friendly, ingratiating himself as an immediate friend with his under-door neighbors. They would have the occasional movie night or dinner… are punks vegetarian?

Yes. Perfect. With the image of his social victory as clear in his head as his work time rescue fantasies Galo finished cooking what he could, threw it all in some packaging, and descended the staircase to introduce himself in one of his top twenty ways he had always wanted to meet someone. By asking for a cup of sugar like out of the movies. He readied his grin and knocked on the door.

“What did Gueira forget this time?” Someone said from the other side as locks were clicked off. The worn smirk of familiarity faltered a tad in surprise when the smaller man opened his door to find Galo there, clearly not who he was expecting.

But Galo’s view of the room beyond was not expected either. Rather than the extremely aesthetic image he had in his head previously of a Grunge HGTV Special the decor was… pretty normal. The furniture was mismatched and lived in, not unlike his own that was all found at resale stores or online garage sale sites. An open beer and Tupperware of leftovers could be soon on the slightly scuffed and paint stained coffee table. There were just as many band posters on the wall as there were sheets of artwork and… one that looked like a big calendar of the phases of the moon?

“Should I be asking if you have some kind of firefighter search warrant?”

Galo’s attention jolted back. Really part of why he was able to get such a good look was because of how far over the other’s head his view was. Despite the questioning words the guy was relaxed, even a little amused by the small side quirk to his mouth. Galo grinned back.

“Nah, don’t think we get those. I definitely don’t anyway.” He raised up his offerings of food. “I’m the new guy just above you, name’s Galo Thymos. I was almost done making some stir fry when I realized I was short on sugar. If you let me borrow some we can share! Hope you like chicken and veggie teriyaki.”

The neighbor did not respond right away. He tilted his head at Galo and - did he give him a once over with his eyes? “Sure, why not? I’m Lio. Come on in.” Lio finally said, grin going even more sidelong in the decision. He stepped aside to allow Galo entrance.

Victory! Galo nodded brightly and stepped inside.

* * *

Lio was pleasantly surprised at this chance for getting to know his neighbor. And so soon after they had brought him up in conversation, too. Meis would say something about it being a sign - while Promare would be incredibly smug about it. Fortunately for now the familiar was somewhere not giving Lio knowing glances.

In fetching the needed sugar and cooking utensils for his guest Lio thought to ask. “Would you like anything to drink? There’s beer, water, a couple sodas.”

“Sure, a beer would be great.” Galo grinned broadly as he switched on Lio’s stove. “I have tomorrow off, it’ll be nice to drink a little”

“Guessing that means you’re good about not drinking before or on the job, huh?” Lio said whilst passing him the newly opened beer bottle. He tended to be an easy enough conversationalist, especially since taking up his job as a tattoo artist. But he would still admit to being a bit more - if casually - probing towards this attractive man currently standing in his kitchen.

“Duh!” Despite the exclamation, as if the point were a matter of fact, Galo delivered it with a grin rather than astonishment. “I wouldn’t let anything dull my burning firefighters soul when I’m on call.”

Fortunately Lio had not yet taken a sip from the beer nearing his lips - else he would have very embarrassingly spewed it out in the shocked laugh he gave just then. What a guy this was. “R-Right-wouldn’t want that-“ Lio managed through his snorts in amusement.

Galo Thymos - who thoroughly enjoyed using his full name whenever possible - had a number of interesting quirks as it turned out. None of which he was ashamed to showcase or even blatantly bring up as the two men sat around Lio’s living room eating the finished meal. Although he had said he was still relatively fresh out of training he had a good relationship with many of his coworkers. He did not appear to have an ounce of fear or shame in mentioning that it was his first emergency that led him to wearing the medical sleeve on one arm. Rather, he seemed legitimately proud of being able to save a woman despite his burns.

It was unfortunate to also learn that he had a boyfriend, one that made him grin so brightly when brought up, but Lio was not disappointed for long. He was not so desperate as to go after someone, even a hot someone, that was already in a happy relationship. Happy _enough_ , he thought, because after a third beer Galo admitted to being a bit lonely as of late.

“He’s just been so busy, you know?” The man sighed, a pout tugging at his expression whilst he watched the inch of beer swirl around the bottom of the bottle. “I wanna do something fun with him. Not just to spend time together but - so he can let loose. Do you know any fun clubs around here?” Galo asked, brightening a smidge when he turned his eyes up to Lio.

“I only really go to one bar called the Zodiac,” Lio hummed, laughing at himself for even mentioning it before adding, for posterity, “but I don’t think it’s quite your scene. Gueira, my musician roommate, plays at a lot of different places though. I’ll ask him for a recommendation and let you know.”

“Not my scene, huh?” Galo had obviously been excited to get a specific answer - only to then deflate at disappointment with Lio’s addition.

“Yeah, pretty heavily genred music and people.” _As in an entirely witch clientele. I’d call that niche._

* * *

“A Gemini for you, a Leo for me.” Gueira greeted as he finally arrived with their drinks. In setting the glasses before Meis at their small held table he laughed. “Funny that the boss doesn’t like the Leo one, don’t you think?”

“You know he can’t handle anything remotely spicy,” Meis shook his head and took a sip of his two-toned, two-flavored alcoholic drink. The Gemini was good but had to be downed quickly before it mixed into a gross muddy color.

“More for me,” Gueira declared before taking his shot in one go. Meis snorted and looked out onto the crowd of the bar. Same old Gueira. “You know you get bored when we come on the nights you’re not playing. Are you thinking if you drink enough that’ll change?”

“Mmm-maybe,” the redhead admitted, already absently twirling the empty shot glass on the tabletop. Most places it would probably be too sticky to do that - but there were benefits to frequenting a magical bar. “Plus I wanted to see if anyone was up to a friendly duel. Or had a good place to fire off somewhere.”

“Gueira,” Meis warned, turning a pointed gaze onto his boyfriend. “Lio would be pissed if he heard you saying that.”

“Good thing the boss ain’t here then,” he sniffed back. As much respect as Gueira had for Lio, still calling him by the nickname from their youth, he would not back down from his magical urges as Lio and Meis both had in recent years. “I know he gets his socks off doing tats, and my music relieves the itch a _little_ …” Gueira sighed, scratching at the back of his neck.

“ _But,”_ Meis nudged him with his elbow. Having never been as powerful as Gueira, and _definitely_ not as strong as Lio, he knew he could not fully understand the vacuum Gueira felt at it’s absence. But usually Gueira was happy enough once he got his whining out - and Meis was usually patient enough to listen.

“But I miss my _fire_ . I miss being back home where we could just… go out into the fields and let loose whenever we felt like it. There’s enough witches in this city - they must have _somewhere_ similar enough.” As he spoke he gestured behind them to the many witches all around practicing their arts. Many casters, anyway, as their abilities were more varied than that of the elementals like them. The bartender serving drinks while glasses cleaned themselves mid-air behind him. A performer sending little sparks or bursts of flowers from their fingertips at different points during their comedy act.

“You sure you won’t be fine if we fuck in the bathroom and again back home like we usually do?” Meis said - as blunt as ever when his gaze left the examples of magic and fell back on his boyfriend. 

“I notice that you always try it when I complain, you know,” Gueira huffed… before grinning and leaning in to tuck some of Meis’ long, dark hair behind his ear so he could nose the skin beneath it. “Not that I mind. Which is why I normally go along with it.”

“Can’t believe I can still underestimate you,” Meis could not help snickering, reaching a hand up to rub the back of Gueira’s neck in appreciation.

* * *

He can recall the thought with such hopeless clarity. _Once I’m through training. Once I climb the ladder. I will have a nine to five job half-office half-political job with occasional meetings. I won’t have to pull all nighters for the this part of it ever again._ What a naive idiot he had been.

It is eight, going on nine o’clock at night and Kray Foresight is still chained to his desk shuffling through paperwork, scrolling between the dozens of tabs open on his desktop. A sandwich that his assistant Briar had ordered in for him lies half-eaten in it’s wrapping at the corner of his broad desk. She had added a bit too much sugar to his cup of coffee this time around. Was it the sixth? Since this morning or since lunch? He had lost count.

There were too many other variables to consider than his own caffeine intake. A sudden fire had rendered an entire floor of his department’s offices unusable. How much was insurance going to cover? Did they even know what all was lost as of yet? How was it going to look to the public and, more importantly, his nay-sayers that the Fire Investigation Department had suffered such a sudden and unexplained fire under his leadership? Of course it was in one of the buildings off-site of the headquarters his office occupied.

Kray had to get a handle of this situation and fast. Before it got away from him. As he ran a hand over his gelled hair, feeling the loosened ends at the back of his head, his cellphone rang. It was Galo. Yet another situation to be always handled. He would only call again and whine more on each subsequent voicemail if he did not answer him. Kray took a deep breath and further loosened his tie as he tapped to answer and brought the phone to his ear.

“Good evening, Galo.”

“Hey, you okay? I just saw about the fire.” The man was legitimately concerned. How cute. “I know it’s not where your office is but - I dunno, you could have been there for some meeting or something.” Ah, that explained why he was not so frantic as to try and drive to the site the moment he heard of the incident.

“No, I was not present at the time of the fire. I am fine. A few employees sustained minor injuries, but fortunately no one was seriously harmed.”

A relieved sigh at the other end of the line. “That’s good to hear. So you’re probably gonna be staying late for a while with all that, huh?”

It seems Galo was on a roll tonight with his actually intelligent assumptions. Kray tried not to sound as impressed as he felt - although he could feel his lips pulling into a grin as he spoke. “It appears that way.”

“You’ve already been so busy though. You need to take some time off,” Galo insisted in just the tone that Kray could picture his wild, impassioned gesturing. “Go out with me tomorrow night. I just heard about a fun club I want to check out with you. It helps your job to let loose every once in a while. You even told me that once.”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Kray chuckled, leaning back in his chair at the memory. A younger Galo had been giving himself dizzy spells from concentrating so hard on studying for a paper test: his nemesis of the training days. If he was honest to himself Kray had mostly said it so he would not have to care for a meltdown.

“You did! You should listen to your own advice.”

“Galo, I do not believe I will have time for something like a club-”

“Oh but Kray, the Zodiac sounds really cool!”

Everything stilled and narrowed to the point of a pen. It took both more and less effort than before control the tone of his voice. “The Zodiac?”

Good. Galo did not seem to notice the shift. “Yeah, my neighbor mentioned it when I went to borrow some sugar. I’ve always wanted to do-“

“Very well. Tomorrow night, you said?”

“You’ll go?” A puppy dog being told it was time for a walk could not sound more excited. “I’ll have to look up where it is. As hot as you are in those suits promise you’ll wear…” But Galo’s ecstatic rambling fell to the background as Kray furrowed his brows up at the ceiling.

Could it really be the one? And so close after the fire...


End file.
